Face your past
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: Ed and Al get a lead on the stone and face there past as one 11 year old girl shows that "Facing your past is not as bad as it looks" can they see the path that life has given or live up to their pasts OC/Al/Ed Not an Elircsit
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own FMA only Lilith and Lauren Zen. This is when Ed was 15 and Al was 14.

Lilith and Lauren: get on with the story then!)

Edward Elirc stared out the window of the train heading to Arabic (my OC town.) Mustang gave him a lead on the Philosophers Stone even tough Ed hated Cornell Bastard he still wanted to find the stone and restore him and his brother's body.

As the train started a giant suite of armor sat down next to Ed.

Looking over at his brother Ed said "hey Al. Do you remember anything about the Vision Alchemist when we were studying at Tucker's?" When he said Tucker's Ed snarled. "He killed his family all for nothing." Ed thought. "Sorry brother I don't remember anything about him." Al said sounding guilty his voice echoing in side the empty suite of armor.

As the train rolled on into Arabic's station Ed tried to not get board .

Stepping off the train Ed looked around spotting a girl with long red hair and brown eyes wearing a black jacket and a blue military uniform

Walking towards them the lady saluted at Ed and Al and said "Mister Elirc if you will please follow me." as they headed towards a black auto mobile and drove off towards a house built on the side of a hill protecting it from anything (besides landslides.) "Now before we get out Simon has a family so be careful and don't screw up." she said as she gave them a "make one wrong move and I'll hurt you." glare. "Yes ma'am." both said quickly when they went outside the car.

Looking up at the house Ed sighed as it started to rain. Entering the house he was greeted by a girl rushing across the hall with an armload of books. She had short blue hair pulled up into a ponytail so that her eyes were see able. Her eyes were a very light yellow unlike Ed's hers were a sun like color she wore a black button up shirt and a red skirt that fell just above her knees she had on sunset orange knee high boots.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to them and said in a sweet voice "Lauren your back father needs you at his study. Mister Elirc you can follow me." as Lauren walked off towards the other side of the house. Following the young girl Ed looked at the books she was holding. "Alchemy vol.12,13,14,15,16 those are some advanced books" Ed thought as she opened a door saying "This is your room it's not much ,but I hope it'll do." Ed walked into the room and looked around as Alphonse said to her "Thank you for the room........?" "oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Lilith." she said as she stuck her hand out and Al shook it "Alphonse Elirc nice to met you Lilith.....by the way how old are you?" smiling she said "eleven."

"WHAT!" Ed yelled from the window Lilith was an inch taller than him and already. "Is something wrong?" Lilith said as she looked over at Ed and blinked at him as he yelled "How are you taller than me? I'm four years older than you!"

"Well I guess I'll have to look up at my elders........ but in this case....." She said as an evil grin appeared on her face "I have to look down on my elders seeing on how short you are and all."

Ed started to rant "I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!" Al ran over to Ed and held him back from hitting the eleven year old. She gave him the I'm sorry look in her eyes calming Ed down. She turned and left for her room with all her books. Once in her room she closed the door and flopped down on her bed and opened one of the books and started reading.

Ed was pacing around the room muttering things like "I can't believe she's taller than me." or "I'm not short every one's freakishly taller than me." As every one had already gone to bed or is off getting wasted (Like Simon.) Alphonse told him to get some sleep as Lilith walked in to wish them good night. She had on a white long sleeved night gown and her hair was down and in her eyes. "night you two." she said as she left the room and went to sleep in her own room.

(reviews please and also this story connects with "All is the Gate." and next chapter will be coming soon. see you then.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own FMA only OC.)

As the morning sun rose Lilith woke up to foot steps out side her door. Sitting up she said tried "come in." Lauren poked her head in the door and whispered to her "I'm going off and I won't be back for a while. Okay sis just to let you know." and closed the door.

sighing Lilith got up and changed into her usual selection grabbed her book and walked out the door.

"Good Morning dad!" she chirped as she spun into her father's office "Morning Lilith sleep well?" he said looking up from his work "Yeah! I'm going out for a while bye." she said excited as she waved good bye and ran out the door and went out side to find Ed and Al sparing on the front lawn.

She took interest in this and watched as they spared.

Finally taking notice of her Alphonse said "good Morning Lilith." Ed seemed to tired to speak. "Morning Alphonse and Edward." she nodded and walked past them. Closing the gate as she left. Ed got down to work and walked back in the house. Walking into the study Ed asked "Hiya Simon. Has any thing strange been going on?" Looking up from his work Simon ran a hand through his short brown hair "Yeah. People have gone missing for more than a week then they just turn up at their homes with nothing to remember about when they were missing. Strange thing is they all have a transmutation circle written on their hands or arms like some one wanted to use them but not at that time." Ed's eyes met his brown eyes "Sir can you tell me where these people went missing? What did the circle look like?" His eyes got wide as Simon handed him the tracing of a human transmutation circle and told him.

"They disappeared when they were alone." Edward ran out of the room yelling "thanks for the info Simon."

"Brother what is it?" Alphonse asked as his brother ran up to him. As Ed explained they ran to find Lilith.

Lilith sat down on the large rock and opened her book as something cool pressed up against her neck and a voice whispered "come with me. he he no ones gonna save you." realizing the thing on her throat was a knife she whimpered something like "shit." as a strand of green hair fell in her face she whispered back "Wow threats....how original." with a little laugh in her voice as twigs snapped and Edward came running shouting her name but stopped when he saw her and her captor getting into a fighting pose he said as Al burst trough the trees and stood next to his brother "So Envy what are you doing here?" The person called Envy sneered "Doing a little business with her and these weakling towns people." Lilith cringed at the names being said closing her eyes and letting tears streak down her face as she heard Ed clap his hands and bring out a knife from his right arm. Opening her eyes she let herself see Al then six gun shots were heard followed by a shout "DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" as Laura stepped out of the trees her eyes were a hazel red and she looked as if she would kill them in one hit. Pulling up her now reloaded gun Laura shot Envy some place in the shoulder. He tightened his grip on the knife and held it closer to Lilith's neck as more tears streamed down her face "Alphonse,Edward......help." she whispered to them as Envy and Laura glared at each other his arm bleeding from the gun shot. As the blood of Envy dripped on to her Lilith glanced towards the glaring two. Reaching up slowly she grabbed his wrist and wrestled with the knife flipping him over. Taking this chance Al and Ed ran to help as Laura's eyes changed back to her clam brown. Unfortunately Envy had ran off when Ed had reached him. Ed started too chase Envy when Laura grabbed his arm and told him "Watch out for my sister while I'm gone. If I come back and she's hurt I promise that the last word you'll ever say is sorry because I will end your life right there." in a threatening whisper as she walked back to town.

(Sorry about the chapters crap like plot It's all I had in my head. any ways next chapter will be up soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own FMA only the OC.)

_In Central_

"Sir Laura's here."

"Let her in first Lt. Hawkeye." Roy Mustang said looking up at the red headed girl smirked and said "your late Laura Zen tell me why. I'm still keeping your real name a secret."

"Sir I'm late because I ran into trouble with Envy and Full Metal."

"Oh really tell me about it?" Roy said as Laura explained. After explaining he said. "I have another mission for you Lauren." (Her true name.)

_Back in Arabic_

Lilith looked very shaken when they went back to the house. When they reached the front door she ran up the stairs and Ed and Al could hear her door closing and locking.

Walking into Simon's study Edward told him "We had a brush with a homunculus...Envy. He almost got Lilith. Sir please forgive me for the attack." Ed said like he was taking full responsibility.

"Edward how can I forgive you when you saved Lilith and helped find out the plot or what I think is the plot." Simon said as he handed Ed a sheet of paper.

As Lilith was in her room she locked her door wanting to be alone. She was weak from the fear that flooded her eyes and sat down on her bed and looked over at the books on her desk. Remembering the attack from today she shivered it really took a toll on her. Opening her door when someone knocked on it she found it was Alphonse. "Lilith. you okay? It's just that this was your first time at seeing a homunculus and all so I want to know if you okay?" She looked at his red eyes her head hurt. "Al I'm alright don't worry about me I'm fine." her head was swimming as Al said "No we do have to worry about you because who else would do the job of being a friend. It's just that you feel like a- Lilith!" as she fell to the floor. Edward had heard a thump and came running saying "What is it Al- oh" he stopped as he saw Lilith unconscious in Alphonse's arms "Brother help me get her into bed." Al said as he stood up with her in his arms. Opening the door Edward ripped back the red covers on her bed as Al set her down and covered her up as they did this she whispered "Alphonse I'm sorry." Hearing her Al told his brother that he should get back to work.

As Ed left Alphonse whispered the rest of what he was going to say. "Lilith. Your like a little sister to me and brother. Even tough I don't have a body I still think of my friends as family members." there was a pause as Lilith whispered again "I'm sorry." before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

After Ed and Simon left to investigate Alphonse was left alone. Walking into his and Ed's room he looked out the window thinking about Winry and how she must miss them. Something fell to the floor violently and sounded like something breaking as terrifying screams came from Lilith's room. Running to her door he threw it open ducking as a book went flying in his direction. Looking into her room he could she her tightened up in a ball on her bed screaming. Getting over to her he gently shook her shoulder glass was shattered on her bed the small hand mirror had shattered on the ground leaving some remnants on her bed. As he shook her shoulder he whispered her name. Gasping she woke up and grabbed the necklace around her neck. "Lilith you had a nightmare didn't you?" He asked worried. "It's nothing Alphonse it's just a nightmare nothing more..." Looking down at her mirror she then added "Do me this one favor Al... don't worry about me alright I can't live to see anyone worry about me. It just can't... It just can't be helped." Looking into her scared sun yellow eyes Alphonse took her close and hugged her. Blushing Lilith could see for just a moment a boy with short brown hair and large grey eyes as he pulled her close and hugged her. "A-Al-Alphonse t-th-this is unexpected." She stuttered as her blush grew redder as she was hugged her eyes growing large her hands sticking out at her sides. Closing her eyes she let him hug her she was a little shocked at him yet she felt something only Laura could give her. _Love_ only Laura could give her that.

Letting her go he moved away leaving her blushing on her bed and closed the door. Holding her hands up to her chest she blushed even harder "_Was he human and is he still human?"_ she pondered. Looking down again at her mirror she sighed putting the glass and everything into an alchemy circle she taped it and her mirror repaired. Setting in back in place she picked up the books that were scattered on the floor and laid back down on her bed.

_In town_

Edward sighed they had gotten no closer too the Homuncules. They only got to know that they were here and they wanted some thing.

"Hey Edward. Lets call it a night it's getting late and you'll need your rest for tomorrows work." Simon said as he started to head back towards the house. "Yeah coming." Edward said tried running a hand trough his long braided gold hair.

Sighing again he headed home to find Alphonse blushing or what looked like blushing. "What is it Alphonse? You look like you did something you enjoyed. You didn't find another cat did you?"

(Ed hates cats and see you in the next chapter. r&r please.)


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own FMA.)

"Brother what if I told you that I hugged Lilith?" Alphonse asked as Edward shifted in his bed to look at his brother. "What do you mean Al?" he asked. "I mean brother that I hugged her." He said as he looked at his brother. "You what? Alphonse we can't get involved in her feelings she'll worry about us and we wont be able to find the philosophers stone and not to mention what if she finds out your empty then what'll happen too us?"

*Mean while out in the hall.*

Lilith crept up to Ed and Al's room. She couldn't sleep her feelings were alive. Creeping closer she over heard the things said about her. _"Can't get involved in her feelings she'll worry about us and we wont be able to find the Philosophers Stone and not to Mention what if she finds out that your empty then what'll happen too us?"_ She heard Ed whisper angrily at Al.

"_He doesn't care about your feelings all he cares about is the Philosophers Stone and nobody else. I hope you learned that no one cares about your feelings!"_ A voice in her head said to her as she entered her room. Sinking to the floor with her back to the door she whispered back "Thats not true. They care about me." it whispered back "_You know what sweetie they only make that up to get to your head then they leave you and never come back. You might as well just leave they hate you and you can't do anything about it."_ she put her hands over her ears and whispered "It's not true. nothing you say is true. I wont believe you." The voice stopped after saying have it her way.

As the morning sun shone. Ed sat up he thought he heard the door open and close. Getting up he looked at his automail leg and sighed "_I hope Winry's okay"_ he thought as he got dressed and walked out the room with Alphonse following behind him. Walking down the steps he could hear a slight rustle from the office. Walking out side Ed looked at the small red rose growing on the ground by the looks of alchemy. A single red strand of hair sat on the rose and a small voice said "Wittle big brother wanna come and pway." in his mind and he whispered her name "_Nina." "_Edward? Can we talk in private?" Lilith said as she looked up from her work. "Sure Lil." (his pet name for her.) Ed said as he followed her to a different area. "So what is it?" He asked as she closed the door. crossing her arms she said "I heard what you said to Alphonse last night and I know he's empty and that you have auto mail." his eyes widened when she said this sadly. "It's just that...I want to help you find the Philosophers stone so you can stop with your undying pain." Holding both her hands he said to her "No I want you to be safe. To many life's were lost in helping us find the stone. Do me this favor Lil' stay out of trouble I can't stand the sight of someone getting hurt that I care about again." she looked up at him and asked "I can try to keep that promise just tell me... What happened to you and Al?" Sighing Ed pulled back his sleeve to show his automail arm saying "Me and Al tried to bring back our mother. It failed I lost a left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body. I had no other choice I gave up my right arm for his soul and sealed it in a suite of armor... I suggest you should keep this a secret Lil' I don't want you hurt." that's when the voice came back. Leaving after the talk Lilith sat down at her window and spoke to the voice. "Will you leave me alone what ever your name is!" she could hear it laughing _"you don't know my name. Well I'll tell you it suites me... It's Misery. hehehehe I'm the only spirit homunculus that can talk to you."_ at the mention of the word an aspiration popped up. Her hair was long purple and her eyes were hazel red. It was wearing a blood red dress and high black heels. _"I'm your soul Homunculus. Misery and you are a very strong girl I almost had trouble getting to you. I only come when a Homunculus bleeds on to a mortal...hehehehe so far I'm the only one."_ Lilith spoke up "So you like to make peoples lives miserable is that right. Then you'll have a hard time with me." it stopped and disappeared.

Night fell and Ed and Al and Lil' left for investigating. "Maybe if you use you as bait Lil' don't worry I won't let any thing happen to you. We could get Envy back here and ask him what he's planning on doing." Ed said turning around to face the blue haired girl. "... I'll try my best." She said as the voice said "_Good luck with that."_ and left. Sitting down on the rock she had recently been almost hurt on Lilith gazed up at the stars. They were putting on a wonderful show tonight. She almost didn't hear the sharp snap of twigs that brought her back to reality. Looking at the noise she heard someone say "Hehehe good luck with the spirt chimaeras." as something landed on top of her and held her down. "Lil'!" Edward and Alphonse said at the same time as they flipped what ever it was over "Lil'! RUN! GET OUTTA HERE!" she got up and ran only catching a glimpse of the sprit chimaera. It had ghostly white fur and looked as if it was a lizard and lion combined.

Running she could hear it chasing her trough the trees along with the two brothers. Running harder than ever Lilith could feel herself blacking out. At last she blacked out the claws of the chimaera digging into her shoulders she found herself in total darkness with eyes staring out at her and evil laughter swirled around her.

(yeah sorry bout not posting in a while someone took my Ipod so I had no ideas for the past week. Well see you next time and r&r please.) 


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own FMA.)

Lilith found herself in total darkness with eyes staring at her and evil laughter circled around her. She could feel arms of darkness reaching out and touching her face and body mainly her closed eyes.

It played her like a pupet moving her around like she was fighting and killing some thing.

The claws of the chimaera dug into her skin like knifes. Lilith closed her yellow eyes and opened them as they turned a burning red color. Moving her hand up she drew out a knife from the ground and flipped over cutting the chimaera.

Ed and Al bursted trough the trees as she was finishing off the chimaera. Blood lay all around some hers some the chimaera's.

"Alphonse dose anything look different?" Al turned his head to his brother and said "It looks as if she's not herself...like somethings controlling her." Ed watched her finish it off "HEY LILITH!" Ed said as he waved his hands in the air to get her to notice them. She turned towards them and picked up the discarded knife at her feet. Running towards them she jumped inhumanly and landed in front of them and slashed the knife at Ed's automail knife.

He blocked the attack leading to him staring into her red eyes that were filled with the look of joy and murder happiness. (Like when Barry the Chopper is killing someone.) She was laughing an evil giggle. Pushing her back she did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on her feet. She giggled and ran towards them again.

Lilith was being played with by the arms. Swinging her into fighting poses. She did not dare open her eyes for the fear of what she'd see. The arms burned her hands and her left eye. She opened them and saw that she was being looked at by eyes and in one of the eyes she could see golden eyes and an automail knife against hers. She flipped back wards and ran towards the eyes again. She wanted to scream but she couldn't even think it was like something or someone was controlling her.

Lilith ran towards them again and flung her knife at Ed only to have it go into his auto mail and stay. He cried out in pain for it hit his arm dock in one of the nerves. "BROTHER!" Alphonse cried out as blood dripped from Ed's mortal parts "Alphonse don't worry about me I'll be fine..." Ed whispered to Al and then whimpered out in pain before adding "I just want you to be okay Alphonse because your my LOOK OUT!" he yelled as she came back and Ed pushed Al to the side as another knife stuck into his arm again. "BROTHER!" Al screamed again as Lilith ran towards him smilig . "Hehehehehe one down one to go."she said in a crazy voice "Nothing but a soul attachment hehehe I've seen you from the gate and your mother and brother." she looked over at Ed who was quikly lossing blood. "Your going to pass trough it soon Ed." she turned back to Al and got tossed across Ed to a wall of trees. "Hehehehehe your attacks are week. You have feelings for her don't you... Guess this will be fun. You don't want to hurt me Alphonse I'll never forgive you." she said as she got up from the ground and mimicked the last parts in the real Lilith's voice. "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH MISERY!" a voice said from above. Looking up Al saw it was Simon holding a gun aimed at his daughters head. "What so you'll shoot your own child ,but you won't save mother! Isn't that right Father!" she shouted at him as she ran up to him and pulled out another knife and got ready to fight. He went pale but snapped out of it and held his gun more tighter.

She stopped her eyes shifted from red to yellow as she screamed "STOP!" and fainted. Her right hand glowing with her left eye as she fainted it stopped glowing.

(thank you for reading see you next time.

Lilith: Poor Ed.*sniffle* Why'd you have to have me hurt him so.

Writer: I had no other choice and besides that wasn't you that was Misery hurting him.*sigh* well see you next time and r&r please I need to know what to improve on.)


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own FMA.)

Lilith's eyes shifted from yellow to silver for the fiffth time that night. "When will this end?" She asked herself as she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't hold the power any longer.

It was only after a while when Edward and Alphonse left that day and she was already wanting to kill her father.

Her eyes opened and she was back in the gate with the arms touching her face arms and body. "Damnit!" She screamed into her mind. At least she could think now.

Simon turned and looked at the girl that entered his office and noticed that it was his daughter and her eyes had the killer look she had yesterday.

Backing away he reached for the gun remembering that he hadn't loaded it. "Stupid. Stupid father always forgetting to load his gun." Misery said as she had Lilith kill him and turned and said "Now you see how I feel to die slowly and painfuly." as she headed out the door her eyes still grey into the cold winter air.

Lilith woke to find herself in the woods at midnight and her fathers blood all over her hands.

She shook and then whispered "Why?" then screamed into the night "WHY!" and started crying. The small stream that ran along the town let her wash her hands off.

Lilith got up and ran not caring if she got cut by the branches or got dirty she ran. She ran away from her home away from her family away from the town. She knew Edward would be in Central Hospital because of his arm.

Lilith ran the streets of Central trying to find the Hospital. It was morning and they would find his body soon.

Alphonse walked through the town. His brother had to stay at the hospital because of his shoulder.

Winry had came in any way to check his automail. It wasn't broken thankfully ,but she made some adjustments to it anyway.

Something caught his eye. A girl with her back turned to him with short blue hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and wearing a black shirt red skirt and sunset orange boots.

They were familar some how as she walked away then it hit him. She was Lilith all the way in Central. It was hard to think why'd she'd be here when she was at her home.

Lilith heard the sound of clanking armor and froze she knew that the only person she knew who wore armor was Alphonse. After what happened she couldn't look at their faces. She just wanted to find Ed and tell him that she's sorry for hurting him. They left so early that she didn't have a chance to say sorry.

Moving away Lilith walked into a crowd of people and almost bumped into a gate.

She backed away from the gate and looked at the building inside it. The Military seal was on a green banner.

Walking inside she could see her sister walking across the hall and entering an office.

Alphonse tried following Lilith ,but when she went in the crowd of people he couldn't see her any more. Walking back to the hospital Alphonse told his brother what he saw.

"So she's here in Central. hmmm that could only mean one thing...Al we're going to tell Lauren about this and see if we can find her." Edwad said as they walked after he was relessed from the hospital.

They walked to HQ and walked inside just as it started to snow.

Lilith nocked on her sister's office. "Come on in." Her sisters voice sounded through the door.

Walking in Lilith closed the door and her sisters eyes looked her up and down. "Sis? What are you doing in Central?" She asked as she stood up from her oak desk. "I came to find you...and there's something else I want to talk to you about..." Lilith said as she took a seat and explained "Father was murrdered by..." She whispered the next word so only her sister could hear it "Me." Lauren looked at her sister and said "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have company. Edward ,Alphonse come on in."

Walking up to Laurens office Alphonse could hear a conversation going on so he and Ed just listened to it. Only it was the end of their conversarion and Lauren's voice said to them "Edward, Alphonse come on in." "Busted." The other person in the office said. The person sounded familar yet new. Walking into the office Edward looked at the other person and found it was Lil'.

She told her story. Alphonse watched her fists tighten as she said her father was killed. As if she was hidding something she couldn't tell them.

It grew dark and many had left for the night. Lauren stepped out into the snow a hand in hers as the two sisters made there way to her crimson red house on the outskirts of central.

(Thank for reading. R&R. I haven't been posting for a while 'cus I was helping my mom's friend move in.)


End file.
